Willa Potter and the Philosopher's Stone
by Emotional Dalek
Summary: There's a full summary inside. Harry's twin sister was raised by the Doctor and Amy, basically. Crumby summary, I know, but work with me people.
1. The Girl Who Lived

**Summary: **Harry had a twin sister, Willa Potter, who was abandoned by the Dursleys in front of a certain blue police box because they thought two Potter children would be too much hassle. Willa was raised by the Doctor with help from Rose, Martha, Donna, Jack, Mickey, and Amy (not all at once though).

**Characters/pairings: **11th Doctor, Amy, Harry, Hermione, Ron, etc… mentions of Doctor/Rose, obvious Doctor/Amy, eventual Harry/Hermione and Willa/Ron

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything other than books, a TV, an over-active imagination and a dog.

* * *

Lying just outside the TARDIS door was a tiny little one-year old baby girl with dark red hair and big brown eyes. She was bawling her eyes out.

It wasn't until the Doctor opened the door of his time machine that he realised she was there.

"Oh!" he said, surprised by the frightened child sitting in front of him. "How did you get here then?" She calmed down a bit after being picked up. It was then that the Doctor noticed the letter taped to the pink blanket wrapped around her.

He took the baby indoors, changed her, fed her and burped her before getting her to sleep, all without Amy realising (she was asleep). It was then that he opened the letter. It was printed out, so he wouldn't be able to trace it easily, and whoever had left her there clearly didn't want her.

_To whomsoever it concerns,_

_If you are reading this you have obviously found our niece, Willa Potter. We really don't want her, since we already have two children to look after. We don't care what happens to her._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mr. and Mrs. Anonymous._

The doctor was shocked by this. How could anyone not want to look after such a sweet little baby? He knew he shouldn't, but the Doctor couldn't help but get attached to little Willa. The only thing was, how could he possibly juggle saving the world every other day _and _looking after a baby.

The Doctor looked up as Willa stirred a little in her sleep, perhaps having a bad dream.

And then a supremely bright idea struck him.

* * *

Okay, I know it was short, but it was just supposed to be a prologue. There will be more soon, I promise. TTFN, Ta-Ta For Now, Nessie, xoxox


	2. The Letter

**Summary: **Willa, now aged eleven, lives with the Doctor and Amy in Amy's house in Leadworth (someone please tell me if that's wrong).

**Characters/pairings: **11th Doctor, Amy, Harry, Hermione, Ron, etc… mentions of Doctor/Rose, obvious Doctor/Amy, eventual Harry/Hermione and Willa/Ron

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything other than books, a TV, an over-active imagination and a dog.

* * *

"Willa!" yelled Amy from downstairs, "Time for school!" Willa groaned and turned over only to have the dog, a Scottish terrier by the name of Hattie, lick her face until she gave in and got out of bed, the smell of bacon and coffee enticing her down to the kitchen.

The doctor was sitting at the table reading a newspaper, and he was covered in cuts and bruises.

"What happened to you?" asked Willa, curious as to what her would-be-father had been up to this time.

The Doctor and Amy still went on adventures every now and then, but always came back to Leadworth in time for breakfast.

"I had a run in with some rather unpleasant Slitheen, if you must know. And don't look so down, it's your last day of school, you should be happy."

"I suppose, but I'm not a morning person."

"Well," said Amy, joining the conversation as she put down three plates of bacon, sausages and toast on the table, "You have the entire summer to lie-in before secondary school starts."

"And," said the Doctor, " your birthday's in a week. Maybe you should have a friend over or something?" He didn't notice Amy motioning for him to shut it in the background.

"I don't have any friends though, just Hattie."

"Well then we'll do something that involves Hattie!" Willa smiled.

"Okay, that sounds like fun."

At nine o'clock, on the dot, school started. Willa was, for once, early. She hated being early for school. It meant people like Crystal Wills and her cronies could give her hell until about five to nine when a teacher would appear and ask them to line up.

Crystal Wills was in the other class. She had been kept back twice due to the fact that she just wasn't bothered at learning anything, and so was twelve, two years older than everyone else in that year. And for some reason, she absolutely hated Willa. It didn't matter how many times "Mr. and Mrs. Smith" (Amy and the Doctor pretended to be Willa's parents, even though they were the closest thing Willa had to parents and she thought of them as such) were called in about it, she just never stopped. Willa was sorely looking forward to secondary school, when she would never have to see that girl again.

This morning was no different to any other morning when Willa was in early. Amy and the Doctor hugged her and said their good-byes before heading back home, Hattie normally following close behind. Crystal would come up to her as soon as they were out of sight and then make snide comments on Willa and her parents. It wasn't until the rest of them showed up that things started to get bad. They would push her and shove her, but they wouldn't hit her, that was only for if they caught her after school on her own.

The morning went on like this until finally Miss Dawson, their teacher, appeared and took them inside.

Once they were inside and learning, Willa was in her element. She no longer cared that her red hair was all over the place or that people mocked her about her glasses, learning was something Willa had always been better at than most kids her age.

However, because it was the last day of school, there would be no learning, instead, they were watching Shark Tale on the projector. Willa loved this movie. She could remember going to see it a few years ago. It had been on their way back home that they had got Hattie (which was probably why she loved it so much).

Hattie was mainly there because Willa got so lonely, but also because Amy had lived with two Alsatians before moving to England, and had loved them dearly. They had debated over getting a dog for quite some time, before deciding they were finally ready for one. Willa was seven when they got Hattie. Amy and the Doctor had debated so long over it mainly because they weren't sure if Willa was old enough yet.

After the movie they had a table quiz. It was the only thing they ever did in which people actually wanted Willa on their team; she would answer around 90% of the questions and normally get all of them right, apart from sports questions.

School ended at 12:00 that day. Everyone rushed towards the doors to get out. It was absolute bedlam. Willa was tripped (most likely purposefully) just as she was walking out the door and got stood on. She could hear Crystal laughing somewhere behind her like a hyena. Willa picked herself up, brushing the dust of her clothes and walked over to where Amy was standing. She was too embarrassed to realise her knees were bleeding, she could only stare down at her feet as her cheeks burned scarlet and Crystal and her friends continued to laugh at her. The worst part was probably the fact that Crystal's mother was laughing with them. This Amy could not stick.

Ever since Willa was five, Crystal had been bullying her. Even on the first day of school, Crystal had picked on her. Amy walked over to the woman, who was in her thirties and therefore far too old to be laughing at children being hurt.

"Excuse me, but would you please not laugh at my daughter when she's hurt?" Amy's accent got much thicker when she was angry.

"You can't tell me what to do, that little brat is a freak and should be laughed at!"

"No, she's a ten year old girl who has been bullied by your daughter since she was five! Do you have any idea how many times she's come home in tears because of your daughter?!" By now, everyone was watching. Willa was happy that Amy was standing up to Mrs. Wills, but at the same time she wanted to disappear.

"Well it's not like they'll be seeing each other again after this, now, is it?" Mrs. Wills sounded very angry now.

"Thankfully not!" Amy walked over to Willa and lead her out the gate and towards home.

"You didn't have to do that you know," said Willa as they walked through the town towards home.

"Yes, I did. It makes me angry enough that Crystal is so horrible to you, but her mother joining in is just too much."

"Am I a freak?"

"No sweetheart, you're completely normal. What made you think that?"

"Mrs. Wills said I was." Willa looked like she might cry. Amy bent down so that she was at eye-level with Willa before speaking.

"Listen to me love, nothing that woman says is to be taken seriously, okay? And I mean _nothing_." Amy hugged Willa and then walked into the shop to pick up some plasters for Willa's knees. Amy had only just noticed them.

When they got home, the Doctor waved at them from the flower bed he was working in (he had decided that if they had to have a garden it might as well be a nice one) as they walked through the gate.

Amy brought Willa inside and sat her on the kitchen counter before getting out the medical box. There was disinfectant in there that would be needed (you'd think that they'd have better things for cleaning cuts in the future, like things that don't sting, but no, they still use the same stuff on New Earth!).

The Doctor picked up on Willa's misery as soon as he came through the door. Whenever she was feeling down, the atmosphere of the room would go funny. It was something no one had ever been able to explain.

"I'll do that," he said to Amy as she walked by. He knew that she hated having to use disinfectant on cuts since it hurt so much.

"Sure?" she asked him, knowing that he wasn't exactly a fan of it either.

"Yeah, it's fine." The Doctor walked over to Willa, plasters in one hand, disinfectant in the other. Willa's right knee was only badly grazed, but the left knee was in a right state. The skin had been ripped off and was oozing blood. There were little stones stuck in it that would be painful to remove.

"I think we're going to a bigger bandage," he said before picking up the medical box and pulling out a large cotton square (A/N: Think of the plasters they give you in school if you cut your knee because you 'could be allergic to normal ones'). He laid it on the counter and got a tea-towel soaked in warm water and started to dab at the cut to get the pebbles out. Eventually he got them all out, after lots of ouches from Willa and sorries from the Doctor. "Now the stingy part," said the Doctor, "sorry about this Willa." He picked up a cotton swab and poured a little disinfectant on it before dabbing at the cut gently with it. By the time this was done, Willa was in tears.

"There," said the Doctor, sticking on a fourth plaster to hold the large square one in place, "all done. Any better?" Willa nodded, wiping away the last of her tears on her jacket sleeve.

"What happened?" asked the doctor. Not knowing something was, for him, infuriating.

"Crystal tripped me," she said, voice still quite shaky.

"C'mere," said the Doctor, pulling Willa into a hug. He would ask Amy for the full details later. "A letter came for you this morning." He passed her an envelope made from yellowed parchment with a wax seal bearing a coat of arms closing it.

She opened it, wondering what it was about.

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_I am please to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of the required books. We await your owl no later than 31__st__ July._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall._

_(Deputy Headmistress)_

"Dad?" asked Willa, more than a little confused, "What's Hogwarts?"

"It's a school for witches and wizards, why?"

"I just got a letter from them." Willa held up the parchment letter for him to see. The Doctor looked confused for a few minutes and then took it and read it himself. He was shocked.

"Will you go?" He asked, picking up a piece of paper and a pen.

"I think I will, I mean, it certainly would explain all those strange things that happen around me." Willa was referring to the time she smashed a vase while running past a few years ago and it was suddenly back on the hall table, fully assembled. And there was that time her pen disappeared into thin air then reappeared right in front of her.

Willa knew things would never be the same again. Unless this was some sort of weird joke, and that was highly unlikely, she was a witch. She knew she would miss home, but that wasn't exactly the end of the world now was it?

* * *

I think this is the first time I've ever had to apologise for a chapter being quite long! I hope everyone enjoyed it, but even if you didn't, leave a review telling me what you didn't like about it. Constructive criticism will improve my writing skills.

Press the green button and review! You know you want to!


	3. Nightmares and Theories

**Summary: **Willa has a bad dream, the same bad dream she always has. The Doctor thinks that it's actually a memory and wants to check her memories to find out.

**Characters/pairings: **11th Doctor, Amy, Harry, Hermione, Ron, etc… mentions of Doctor/Rose, obvious Doctor/Amy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything other than books, a TV, an over-active imagination and a dog.

Virtual coffee, tea and biscuits for reviewers!

Song of the day: Liquid Confidence ~ You Me At Six

Whenever Willa had a bad dream, it was the same one. There were these two people, a man and a woman, along with her and a young boy with black hair and green eyes who was probably about a year old. Willa always noticed that the woman looked a lot like herself. There was a loud crash and the man said something and the woman picked up Willa and the boy and ran upstairs with them, locking herself and the two children into a yellow bedroom. There were loads of crashes and bangs downstairs and then nothing. Silence. Then all of a sudden the bedroom door would burst open and the woman would start begging. The man would laugh and there would be a blinding green light and a scream and then Willa would wake up crying and screaming and in a cold sweat.

Tonight was the same. Every time, the Doctor and Amy would rush in and try to comfort her while Hattie stood there holding herself upright by leaning her front paws on the mattress. Normally, either Amy or the Doctor would pick her up and Willa would start clutching at the little dog, tears still flowing thickly down her cheeks. They would take her downstairs for a glass of warm milk (always very comforting) and hug her and talk to her soothingly until she stopped crying. These nights always ended with Willa sleeping with the Doctor and Amy.

Once Willa was asleep and cuddled up to them, sobs still rattling through her small frame, the Doctor whispered to Amy:

"I think it might be a good idea to search her memories for what could be causing these dreams."

"Are you sure about that? I mean, she's only ten-"

"She'll be eleven next week. And it's not like it hurts at all."

"Well do you have any theories on what the memory is of?"

"I have a few ideas. Oof!" (Willa had rolled onto his chest, which, as you would imagine with Willa being quite a bony child and lying so awkwardly, was quite uncomfortable for the Doctor). "We know that her real parents are dead, and that her aunt and uncle abandoned her. Maybe this memory is of how her parents died."

"I suppose, but how could they have been killed that way? I mean, where would the green light have come from?"

"It's very possible that they were murdered. In the wizarding world, there are three unforgivable curses; the imperious curse - which allows the person who cast the spell complete control over the person they have cast the spell on, the cruciatus curse - which is basically a method of torture. It inflicts huge amounts of pain on the person it's used on. And then there's the killing curse. Pretty much does exactly what it says on the tin, kills people. It produces a blinding green light, like Willa described."

"But who would do such a thing?"

"I'm not sure, but a few days before we found Willa, a family by the name of Potter was murdered by a wizard who called himself Voldemort using this curse. Their son survived, but I'm not sure if they had a daughter. Harry Potter is the only person in history to have survived the killing curse."

"But _why _were they killed?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, but I think it was probably because they were members of a secret organisation fighting Voldemort. A lot of the people in that group were murdered by Voldemort and his followers."

"How awful! What happened to this Voldemort person?"

"Most people think he died. For some reason, he couldn't kill a one year old baby. The spell back-fired or something, but he wasn't seen again after that. Now, try and get some sleep, sleep is good."

"Y'know, for someone who's always preaching about sleep, you don't sleep very much."

"Time Lords only need about 8 hours sleep a week, humans need the same amount each night."

"Right, night then."

"Night." The doctor kissed her before she drifted of to sleep. He put in about two hours sleep himself before being woken up by Willa's bony little elbow sticking into his stomach.

Okay, I know it was shorter than the last chapter by about 1000 words, but I hope everyone enjoyed it. Nessie, xoxox

PS: If anyone here is into classical music, look up Barber's Adagio for Strings, it's one of the most beautiful pieces of music ever!


	4. I Have a Brother' or 'Hagrid'

**I know it's late, but I've been seriously busy with exams, the flu and holidays, but here it is, at long last, the next chapter! Another problem I had, I was almost finished but when I went on this morning I found that the whole thing had been deleted! My dad reboots the computer sometimes without backing anything up.**

**That last episode really made this very AU, didn't it?**

**Song of the Day: Resistance ~ Muse**

**XoxoX**

On the 31st of July, Willa's birthday, Amelia Pond Smith got a bit of a surprise. Well a bit more than a _bit _of a surprise. All she could do was stare at what was in her hand. Pregnant. She was pregnant. How was she going to tell the Doctor? If she didn't tell him almost immediately, he'd work it out quickly since she'd woken up having to run to the bathroom to throw up every morning for the past week. He was quite worried at this stage. Amy didn't know how to feel. Obviously, she was happy and excited, but at the same time she was worried. What if the Doctor didn't want it? She mentally slapped herself for thinking that, of course he'd want it!

However, this was not a good day to think of this, she had to get Willa's breakfast ready. Willa would normally make her own breakfast, but since it was her birthday, Amy and the Doctor would make something nice for her before she got up.

The smell of pancakes and bacon coming from the kitchen made Amy gag. She'd told the Doctor to start breakfast without her. He smiled at her as she walked into the too-hot kitchen. Being the end of July it was hot anyway, but the cooker made things worse. She returned his warm smile.

"Feeling any better this morning?" he asked her, hoping the answer was yes.

"It's nothing time wont cure," she replied, nervousness creeping into her voice. "Doctor, I have some news, and, I think it's good, but I'm not sure how you'll take it." The Doctor looked a little worried now.

"Go on."

"I'm… pregnant." She mumbled the last word of her sentence slightly.

"That's brilliant news! I'm gonna be a dad!" The Doctor pulled Amy into a big hug, lifting her feet off the floor and spinning her round. "How far along are you? Or do you know?"

"I don't know yet."

"Oh, I'm so excited!" The next few minutes were spent with the Doctor hugging Amy around the waist and planting kisses on top of her head while she finished cooking the bacon (the pancakes were already finished).

When Willa walked in a few minutes later, followed closely by Hattie, the Doctor was still hugging Amy around the waist. "Happy Birthday," they both said in unison.

"Good morning, and thanks," Willa said with a bright, if slightly tired, smile.

Willa couldn't fathom why her parents were so happy, she knew that Sarah Jane, Luke, Jack, Martha, Mickey, and Jason (**A/N: Jason is Martha and Mickey's son, and is my character**) were coming over, but they'd never got hugely excited over that before.

After a lunch of fish custard (Willa, since she'd been raised by the Doctor, couldn't get enough of the stuff), there was a loud knocking, (well, it was more like thunder) on the door. Willa could see everything from her seat and was shocked to see the door opened to reveal a man who was at least nine feet tall, had long, black, messy hair and an even longer beard with beetle black eyes peeping out and he was wearing a coat with more pockets than Willa had previously thought possible. "I'm here t'see Willa Potter," he said in a gruff, heavily accented voice.

"Perhaps you should come in," said the Doctor, a little bit worried.

The man walked into the kitchen and sat down on one of the wooden kitchen chairs, making it groan loudly and go down several inches. "The name's Rubeus Hagrid," said the man, "keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts, but you can call me Hagrid, everyone does. I'm here to take you, and your brother to get your school things."

"I have a brother?" This was now all that could occupy Willa's mind, the thought that she might not be left with just an unloving aunt, uncle, and cousin.

"His name's Harry. He was raised by your aunt and uncle. They abandoned you, but it looks like you were the better for it." So his name was Harry. Willa was ecstatic. She had a brother! After years of thinking her only actual relatives hated her, she had a brother!

"Can I get you anything?" asked Amy, "Tea, coffee, a biscuit or two?"

"Just tea please, thanks."

Just a minute later, the Doctor was trying persuade Hagrid to let himself and Amy come with them and that they should take the TARDIS. In the end, he agreed, making sure they would stop off to get Harry. They all walked out the door and down to the bottom of the garden, Hattie (on her lead) included, where the TARDIS was parked on the remains of a shed. "I don't mean to be rude or anything," said Hagrid, "but I'm never going to fit in there."

"Don't worry," replied Willa reassuringly, "it's roomier than it looks."

XoxoX

The Dursley family plus their nephew, Harry Potter, were huddled around what looked like might once have been a good fire, even though it never had been, and it was now smouldering and going out when the strangest noise any of them had ever heard resonated around the tiny shack. Petunia Dursley screamed when she say the blue police box she'd left her niece in front of almost ten years ago.

The doors opened and out stepped a man with floppy brown hair in a tweed jacket and bowtie who, in Petunia's opinion looked like he was either a geography teacher or just an oddball, an woman with long, bright red hair, a tiny girl with dark red hair and glasses wearing a red corduroy pinafore and rainbow coloured tights, a man at least nine feet tall with a long beard, and a Scottish terrier. After looking at the girl a minute, she saw the resemblance between her and Petunia's late sister.

"V-Vernon," she stuttered, scared out of her skin, "it's her!" 'Vernon' was holding up a shotgun and wasn't listening to a word his wife was saying.

"I demand you leave at once," he snarled at the strangers, "You are breaking and entering!"

"Dry up Dursley you great prune," said Hagrid, taking the gun and effortlessly tying it in a knot, sending the bullet Mr. Dursley had shot at Hagrid through the ceiling. Dudley Dursley was squealing as Hattie playfully snapped at his ankles.

"We're here for Harry Potter," said Amy, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. She didn't like the look of the large man with moustache who was rapidly changing colours as he got angrier. "He has to get his stuff for Hogwarts."

"What's Hogwarts?" asked the small, skinny boy with the messy black hair and the round glasses. Everyone looked shocked that Harry didn't know about the fact that he was a wizard.

"Didn't you ever wonder where your mum and dad learnt it all?" asked Hagrid, a strong note of disbelief in his voice.

"Learnt what?"

"Dursley! What is the meaning of this?" Mr. Dursley made a sound that was a bit like the noise guinea pigs make when they are hungry. "You're a wizard Harry, and probably a good one too, once we've got you trained up a bit of course."

"A what?"

"A wizard." Harry looked like he might collapse.

"Were my parents wizards too then?"

"They were, and finer people you could not find." Hagrid took out a large pink handkerchief and blew his nose loudly.

"You knew!" Harry yelled at his aunt and uncle. "You knew all this time and you didn't tell me?"

"How could you not be," said Petunia, sheer hatred thickly layering her voice, "my _perfect _sister being what she was! She got that letter and the whole family was overjoyed. 'We have a witch in the family, isn't that wonderful?' I was the only one to see her for what she was, a freak! And then she met that potter and they had you and Willa and we knew you'd both be just as strange, just as abnormal. And then she went and got herself blown up. And we got landed with you!"

"Blown up? You told me my parents died in a car crash!"

"A car crash!" Hagrid was now outraged. "A car crash kill Lily and James Potter? This is an outrage!"

"I will not pay for some crackpot old fool to teach him magic tricks! You can tell this Dumbledore lunatic that Harry Potter is not going!"

"Never. Insult. Albus. Dumbledore. In front. Of me!" Hagrid pointed his umbrella at Vernon Dursley before changing his mind and giving Dudley Dursley a pig's tail instead of doing some equally horrible thing to the boy's father.

It wasn't long before the Doctor, Amy, Willa, Hagrid, Hattie, and Harry had all piled into the TARDIS. Harry was shocked by the size of the time machine. "It's bigger on the inside!" said Harry, amazed. "Is this magic?"

"Nope," said the Doctor, "this is highly advanced Time Lord science."

"I didn't get anyone's names," said Harry, turning to Willa, "Could you tell me?"

"Of course!" said Willa, happy to be of help to someone. "The guy by the console with the floppy brown hair and the bowtie who looks like a geography teacher" ("I heard that!") "is the Doctor. Just the Doctor. The red headed woman is Amelia Pond but the only one allowed to call her Amelia is the Doctor, everyone else has to call her Amy. The really tall guy with the beard is Rubeus Hagrid, but we all call him Hagrid. The dog is called Hattie. And I'm Willa Potter."

"Okay, thanks."

"If you need any more help just ask."

"Alright!" yelled the Doctor. "Next stop, Diagon Alley!"

XoxoX

**I hope everyone enjoyed that. Sorry again about the delay! Go ahead, make my day and review. Pretty please!**


	5. IMPORTANT!

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business.

SPREAD THE WORD!


End file.
